Génération Super
by sandra295
Summary: Plusieurs années après la découverte d'un bébé dans le berceau de la maison, retrouvez Métropolis en pleine crise. Un grave incident arrive, les citoyens de la ville ont besoin d'un héro. Découvrez la vie de cet enfant, ces exploits mais aussi ces points faibles... Avertissement: coeurs sensibles s'abstenir. Histoire assez sombre.
1. 1 Les équipiers

Note: Je ne détiens aucun droit sur les personnages d'origines. Les droits sont de DC Comics. Seuls mes propres personnages sont de moi. C'est de la fiction, donc toute coïncidence entre ces lignes et la vraie vie est pure… coïncidence!

Les équipiers

Un café à la main, Andrew entre dans la salle de réunion. Il rejoins sa coéquipière Sara au même moment que le chef, M. Thompson entre. Le silence se fait automatiquement.

Chef : Bonjour! Ce matin, nous avons reçu un avis de recherche du FBI. Un certain Kyle McVan.

Thompson montre une photo d'un homme d'âge mûr au cheveux poivre et sel et au teint pâle. La photo prise par les autorités montres un numéro de criminel et quelques info supplémentaire en marge.

Chef : McVan s'est échappé du pénitencier de Fort North il y a environ une semaine et a échapper au agent du FBI depuis. McVan est un traffiquant d'arme très puissant. Il est considéré armé et dangereux. Si vous l'apercevez pas d'acte incensé. C'est renfort immédiat, je me suis bien fait comprendre?

Tous : Oui Chef!

Chef : Bien! Patrouille 2 et 8 secteur Nord aujourd'hui. Patrouille 7 secteur sud, patrouille 3 et 6 je vous veux dans l'ouest, patrouille 4 couvrez moi le centre et n'oubliez pas les zones scolaires. La 9 secteur industriel et le port. Soyez prudent et vigilent!

Tous : Bien Chef!

Sur ce, Thompson claque son dossier sur la table signalant la fin de la réunion matinale. Les équipes quittent lentement vers les véhicule de patrouilles stationnés devant le poste de police.

Andrew : Tu veux conduire?

Sara : Je te laisse le plaisir!

Coiffée de son éternel chignon de cheveux brun clair, Sara dégage une aura de calme qu'Andrew a appris a apprécié avec les années. Lorsqu'elle est arrivée au poste, i ans de cela, toute fraîche sortie de l'école de police de Métropolis, Andrew avait déjà 3 ans d'ancienneté. Il avait fait ses preuves et s'était taillé une solide réputation au sein de ses collègues. Son ancien partenaire, Mike Lancaster, avec son 18 ans de loyaux service l'avait pris sous son aile et lui avait montrer toutes les ficelles du métier, faisant d'Andrew, un policier hors pair. Mike avait pris sa retraite de la police un mois avant l'arrivée de Sara. Thompson l'avait jumelé a Sara. Andrew a tempêté et refuser de prendre une novice comme partenaire, mais un ordre étant un ordre, il a dû s'y plier. Son tempérament posé et calme l'avait tout de suite énervé, et il faissait tout en son possible pour l'éviter et tenter de la refiler à un autre agent. Jusqu'au jour de la fusillade sur Carter street.

Un agent infiltré avait mis a jour un énorme réseau de distribution d'arme et de drogue. Lors de la descente la police était tombé dans un guet-apens. Le chef de l'organisation avait démasqué le policier infiltré et attendais de pied ferme la police. Sara n'avait pas hésité à braver les tirs ennemis pour lui sauver la vie. Ils avaient perdu 2 hommes ce jour-là, et si Sara ne l'avait pas sauver il en auraient eu 3. Andrew a dû reconnaitre la valeur et le courage de Sara. Depuis, il avait découvert une femme incroyable. Rempli de joie de vivre et de gentillesse. Son calme le réconforte dans son métier stressant. Depuis 3 ans qu'il partage ses journées de travail avec Sara, et il remercie le ciel d'avoir une aussi dévoué partenaire.

Métropolis n'est pas nécessairement la ville avec le plus haut taux de criminalité, mais il est heureux de compter sur l'aide d'une aussi bonne partenaire. En effet, la ville jouit de la protection de Supergirl. Il y a quelques années Superman, le plus grand des héros a présenté sa fille à la ville. Pendant un certain temps Superman et Supergirl on travaillée de concert pour la sécurité de la ville. Puis, lentement, Superman s'est fait plus rare. Cela doit faire près de 8 mois que personne ne l'a vue. Supergirl remplace a merveille son père. Et aussi bien le dire, qu'elle ne laisse aucun homme indifférent. Presque aussi grande que son père ses cheveux brun à la limite du blond et ses yeux d'un bleu perçant, elle est simplement a couper le souffle. Andrew a eu la chance de la croiser quelques fois au poste alors qu'elle venait porter des malfrats, Il ne la reverra pas pendant quelques temps, mais pour une bonne raison, il sera en vacances…

Assit au volant, Andrew soupire.

Andrew : Moins de 8 heures Sara, et nous serons en vacances… Enfin!

Sara : Oh que oui! 7 heures 51 minutes et … 21 seconde précisément.

Andrew : Tu as prévu quelques chose pendant tes vacances?

Sara : Pas vraiment… Je veux repeindre la véranda et sans doute rendre visite à mes parents. Et toi?

Andrew : Moi je vais voir… Peut-être un voyage au soleil…

Sara sourit. Prévisible comme réponse. Andrew est toujours à la dernière minute. Il prévoit jamais d'avance. Il aime l'inconnu et l'improbable. Malgré sa froideur des premiers mois de partenaria ensemble, Sara a appris a connaître Andrew. Il est droit et ne tolère aucune injustice. Un vrai policier qui a ça dans le sang. Son sens de l'humour contraste avec son air bougon et renfrogné qu'il affiche au moindre soucis.

Tandis que l'autopatrouille quitte le stationnement du poste de police, Sara et Andrew savoure leur dernière patrouille ensemble avant longtemps… très longtemps…


	2. 2 Borya

Note: Ne vous en faites pas l'action s'en vient… Tous les droits à DC comic…

2. Borya

Les heures coulent lentement, comme s'est toujours le cas avant des vacances bien mérités. Après le diner, Andrew dirige l'auto-patrouille vers e port. Il stationne le véhicule dans une rue adjacente et se mettent à marcher sur les docks remplis de conteneurs arrivés par le dernier convoyeur. Après quelques minutes, Sara sursaute portant la main a son arme et arrêtant Andrew de l'autre. Elle pointe ensuite son oreille et lui fait signe de ne pas faire de bruit. En effet, en écoutant Andrew entends un murmure de voix étrange au loin. La main sur son arme, Andrew se déplace a pas feutré entre les conteneurs. En se rapprochant, il distingue plusieurs voix qui semble parlé russe. Il aperçoit enfin un groupe d'homme armé en train transporter des boites d'un conteneur a un Van. Deux hommes lourdement armés font le guet de chaque côté du conteneur. Andrew lève sa main pour rejoindre sa radio. Cependant son geste ne se termine pas… le noir se fait autour de lui soudainement.

Un murmure lui chatouille les oreilles. Il ouvre les yeux. Une douleur fulgurante lui vrille le derrière de la tête. Il est assis les mains liés dans le dos. Il regarde autour de lui. Il semble être dans un genre de bunker. La pièce, assez grande, a des murs en métal. Par ci, par la des boites et des outils. La pièce n'a qu'une seule porte d'où l'impression de bunker.

Sara : Andrew ça va?

Andrew sent bougé dans son dos. Sara est assise et attachée dos à lui. Regardant sur lui, il ne voit aucune blessure apparente. Seulement un bon mal de tête.

Andrew : Ça va et toi?

Sara : Oui… Ils nous ont enlever nos armes et nos rad…

Homme : Tiens vous êtes enfin réveillé!

Un homme vêtu d'un costume hors de prix entre suivit de 7 hommes lourdement armés. Son accent, clairement russe, et son look de mafieux ne trompe pas.

Homme : Je suis désolé… Marcus a la main pesante. Laissez-moi l'honneur de me présenter… Borya Batchi.

Andrew : Libéré-nous. C'est un crime très grave de s'en prendre à un agent de la loi.

Borya : Oh mais je m'apprête à faire bien pire mon cher. Je vais prendre le contrôle de Métropolis.

Andrew : J'aimerai voir ça… à votre accent je vois que vous n'êtes pas du coin, mais vous devez sans aucun doute savoir que Métropolis est protégé par…

Borya : Supergirl… oui je sais. Mais ce n'est pas un problème pour moi. Voyez- vous cette endroit est en plomb. Donc elle ne peut nous ni voir ni nous entendre. Cela nous a permis de concocter de quoi s'en débarrasser… Et puisque que vous ne serez plus en vit pour l'avertir, rien ne peut m'arrêter.

Andrew : Impossible… Elle est comme son père invulnérable.

Homme : Non pas tout à fait… Connaissez-vous la Kryptonite?

Sara sursaute. Andrew retiens son souffle… La mythique Kryptonite… C'est une légende…

Andrew : C'est… ce n'est qu'une rumeur…

Borya : Oh non… pas du tout…

Borya pris un boitier dans une des boite près de lui. Il se dirige ensuite vers Andrew.

Borya : La Kryptonite…

Il ouvre le boitier et devant les yeux incrédule d'Andrew une petite pierre luisante verte trône sur un lit de velours.

Borya : La kryptonite mon cher est la clé…

Un gémissement détourne l'attention de Borya un instant. Ce dernier contourne Andrew…

Borya : Que se passe-t-il mademoiselle…

Il regarde attentivement l'uniforme de Sara.

Borya : Kent? Vous avez peur?...

Puis l'étincelle se fait. Borya et Andrew comprenne les deux en même temps. Borya jubile tandis qu'Andrew est sous le choc. Borya, de sa main libre, tire les cheveux de Sara vers l'arrière de façon à voir son visage.

Borya : Eh bien eh bien qu'avons-nous là… Mademoiselle Kent… Ou devrais-je dire Supergirl?

D'un coup il arrache le chignon de Sara. Ses cheveux tombe en cascade sur ses épaules.. Puis il tira d'un coup sur la chemise de Sara, dévoilant le S si familier de Supergirl. Andrew tente de se libéré. Il se retourne tant bien que mal, mais n'arrive pas à voir parfaitement Sara. Cette dernière est pliée en deux, de douleur probablement, se dit-il.

Borya : On dirait que c'est mon jour de chance… Saviez-vous mademoiselle Kent que vous venez de me faire gagner un million de dollars… Un certain M. Kyle McVan, un ami à moi… Vous vous souvenez? Vous l'avez envoyé en prison… Eh bien, il s'est évadé, il y a quelques jours grâce en partie à moi. Et il a mis votre tête à prix. Un million à celui qui vous élimine.

Se retournant vers ses hommes, il dit quelques mots en russe. L'instant suivant un des hommes quitte la pièce rapidement.

Borya : Avec votre… disparition… à nous le trafic d'arme et le règne sur Métropolis. Emmenez-la…

Andrew réussit à se lever. La chaise tombant à terre. Il se retourne et voit Sara qui se débat contre 2 hommes. Ses cheveux une fois libérés de leur chignon serré, prennent une teinte plus pâle… celle des cheveux de Supergirl Sous sa chemise ouverte, Andrew reconnais le symbole de Supergirl.

Andrew : Lâchez-la.

Borya : On a plus besoin de lui maintenant.

Un des hommes de Borya sort un Colt 45 et met en joue Andrew. D'un coup d'épaule Sara se dégage et fonce sur l'homme. Malgré la Kryptonite, sa force n'en reste pas moins suffisante pour l'envoyer valser contre le mur et l'assommer.

Borya : Mademoiselle Kent arrêtez tout de suite ou sinon il payera le prix fort.

Se retournant, Sara voit avec horreur que Borya a attraper Andrew par le cou et le tient en joue. Sara fige. Un autre homme l'empoigne et la tire à terre. Elle se redresse difficilement. Andrew se débat pour tenter en vain de se libérer. Sara regarde Andrew et sans un mot, agissent simultanément. Andrew se penche d'un coup vers l'avant envoyant valser Borya par terre, tandis que Sara donne un coup de pied pour envoyer valser la boite au fond de la pièce.

En une fraction de seconde les 5 hommes de main de Borya sont sur eux. Rapidement ils sont remis sur pied et tenus fermement tandis que Borya se dépêche de ramener la Kryptonite vers Sara.

Borya : Vous ne faites qu'étirer le temps. Vous ne sortirez jamais d'ici vivant je vous le jure.

Sara : Vous non plus… si vous laissez partir Andrew je n'opposerai aucune résistance.

Andrew : NON!

Borya : Comme c'est mignon. Tu ne peux rien faire contre moi ma belle.

Il prit le visage de Sara entre ses doigts serrant ses joues de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse bouger.

Borya : Tu es à ma merci… et tu vas souffrir!

Sara donna un violent coup de tête vers l'avant, cassant le nez de Borya de son front. Coulant tel une rivière de sang, Borya est furieux.

Borya : Tu l'aura voulu.

BANG! Le coup de feu est parti sans que personne ne l'ai vu. Sous le coup de la douleur les genoux d'Andrew plie et il s'effondre par terre, tandis que la noirceur l'entoure.


	3. 3 Le bunker

Note: Aucun droits… Tous les personnages d'origine sont de DC Comics. Laissez-moi vos commentaires.

3. Le bunker

Une voix lui parvint dans les brumes de ses douleurs. Il ouvre les yeux lentement. La pièce danse devant lui. Les lumières sont tamisés. Pendant quelques secondes, il se demande ce qu'il fait là, attaché à une chaise avec cette douleur atroce à l'épaule. Puis tous les revient en vrille…

Sara l'avertissant du danger au port…

Le nez en sang de Borya…

Le S de supergirl caché sous la chemise de Sara…

Borya qui le met en joue et tire…

La lueur verte de la Kryptonite…

Sara pliée en deux par la douleur…

Les menaces de Borya…

Il n'en reviens pas. Pendant 3 ans, il travaillait avec Supergirl… Sara… Peu importe. Il avait été manger avec elle, avait rit avec elle… Il regarde rapidement dans la pièce mais ne la vois pas. Aucun signe de vie.

Andrew : Sara… SARA!

Sara : Je suis là An…Andrew… ça va?

Sautillant sur sa chaise, il finit par la faire pivoter suffisamment pour la voir.

Assise par terre, adossée au mur, il découvre Supergirl. Son habit de policière traine en tas non loin. Sa voix à peine plus qu'un murmure et son teint beaucoup trop pâle contraste avec la Supergirl qu'il connait. Il remarque que ses poignets sont menotté. Des menottes étrangement luisante…des menottes de Kryptonite!

Andrew : Oui, ça va… Sara il faut…

Sara : Je suis désolé Andrew… J'aurai dû… intervenir plus… tôt… J'aurai… dû… te sauver…

Andrew : Ne t'en fais pas… On va s'en sortir. Tu peux bouger?

Sara : Non, désolé… la … la… kryptonite m'empêche…

La porte s'ouvre soudainement et Borya entre suivit de ses hommes.

Borya : Maintenant passons au chose sérieuse. McVan s'en vient constaté par lui-même que je tiens mes engagements. J'avais dans l'intention de faire ça propre mais vous m'avez chercher. Il s'approche d'Andrew et glisse son colt contre sa tempe.

Borya : Je ne manquerai pas mon tir cette fois Supergirl.

Il dit quelques mots en Russe. Ces hommes se déplacent lentement vers elle, craquants les jointures de leurs doigts et leur cou.

Borya : Tu vas payer pour ce que tu m'as fait, saloppe!

Andrew : NON! Laissez-la tranquille!

Borya appuie plus fort sur sa tempe avec le canon de son colt.

Borya : Un mot de plus joli cœur et elle va souffrir encore plus!

Le premier coup de pied retentit si fort qu'Andrew en ressent presque le choc. Sara, le souffle coupée, tombe au sol pliée en deux. Puis les coups se mettent à pleuvoir. Les 5 hommes s'en donnent visiblement à cœur joie. Andrew sert les poings et les dents de rage, incapable de l'aider.

Borya : Éviter son visage qu'on puisse la reconnaître.

Andrew : Arrêter… LACHEZ-LA!

Il tente un coup de tête pour désarmé Borya. Mais ce dernier évite le coup. Borya fait claquer sa langue de dépit.

Borya : Vous les bons gars, vous n'écoutez jamais. Je t'averti… Tu viens de signer son arrêt de mort… Elle va souffrir.

Borya donna un ordre en russe. Un des hommes se mit à rire et ouvre une boite. D'un geste lent, il sort une fiole de liquide vert.

Andrew : Qu'es-ce… Qu'es-ce que c'est?

Borya : De la Kryptonite liquide. On avait prévu pas mal de scénario, mais celui va s'en doute être le pire. Ça va la tuer très lentement, mais très douloureusement…

Andrew : NON! Arrêtez! NE FAITES PAS ÇA!

La porte s'ouvre et Andrew reconnais McVan qui entre suivit de 2 hommes. Borya et McVan s'entretiennent en russe quelques minutes, tandis que les hommes s'acharnent encore sur Sara. Puis d'un mot de McVan les hommes arrêtent. Ce dernier s'approche pour regarder Supergirl.

Andrew en profites pour vérifier l'état de Sara, maintenant que les hommes ne lui cache plus la vue. Il inspire d'un coup sec en la voyant. Son corps plié en deux en position défensive. Ces mains, ces jambes marquées de tâches rouges… Il remarque qu'elle tremble de la tête au pied. McVan sourit à l'homme qui tient la fiole et lui fait un signe de tête. L'homme s'agenouille et prends la tête de Supergirl entre ces grosses mains. Cette dernière dans un dernier sursaut d'énergie se débat, les lèvres serrées.

Andrew : non…

Borya enclenche le cran de sécurité du colt. Dans le silence de la pièce, le bruit du colt est clair.

Borya : Ouvre la bouche ou je tire.

Andrew : Non… ne fais pas ça.

Sara regarde Andrew, puis lentement ouvre la bouche. Le luidide lui est versé dans la bouche si vite qu'elle s'étouffe. Un gémissement de douleur traverse faiblement ses lèvres.

McVan éclate de rire et tappe Borya dans le dos avant de sortir son cellulaire et de prends une photo du corps battu de Supergirl, et sort de la pièce. Borya le suit. Sur le pas de la porte, Borya se retourne vers ces hommes.

Borya : Nous en avons plus besoin maintenant. Amusez-vous… Vous avez 6 minutes.

Puis il actionne une minuterie sur la porte. Un décompte. Borya va faire sauter la place… Ils doivent sortir d'ici. Un gémissement de douleur, ramène Andrew à Sara. Les hommes ont recommencé à la frapper et rient. Ils parlent en russe entre eux. Andrew ne comprends pas un mot, mais l'intonation est clair. Il vont la faire souffrir. Puis sans crier gare 4 des hommes se jette sur elle la tenant par les bras et les jambes. Sara se débat avec l'énergie du désespoir et le peu de force qu'il lui reste. Le cinquième homme baisse son pantalon et s'agenouille près d'elle. Andrew détourne le regard de la scène, impuissant. Sara cria, un cri déchirant, un cri qui Andrew en était sûr hanterai ses nuits longtemps. Le silence de la pièce n'est brisé que par les halètements obscènes du violeur. Une fois terminé, il se redresse et redonne quelques coups en riant sur le corps inanimé de Supergirl. Puis les 5 hommes sortent en riant. Andrew risque un regard vers Sara.

Andrew : non… non…

Étendue sur le sol, ses vêtements légèrement déchirés sont tachée pa endroit de tâches plus foncés, son visage inerte, ses yeux vides d'expressions. Détournant le regard, Andrew remarque que la minuterie affiche un peu moins de 2 minutes.

Andrew : Sara?... Sara, répond moi?

Il se tortille et réussit à se libéré de la chaise. Il ne reste plus que les liens à ses poignets comme entraves. Il se précipite vers Sara. Il colle son oreille sur sa poitrine. Un léger mouvement le rassure. Sa respiration est laborieuse cependant. Qui sait combien de temps mettra la Kryptonite liquide a agir?

Andrew : Sara tiens bon…

Il trouve la fiole sur le plancher. D'un geste brusque il la brise et utilise le verre coupant pour couper ses liens. Une fois libéré de ses liens, il reporte son attention sur Sara. Ces yeux sont désormais fermé et sa respiration est très faible. Délicatement il la prend dans ses bras et la soulève du sol. Le mouvement la réveille quelques secondes. Son regard effrayer se pose sur le visage d'Andrew.

Andrew : Chut… Sara je vais te sortir d'ici…

Mais déjà la douleur l'entraine dans l'inconscience.

Andrew : Accroche-toi partenaire.

Sur la minuterie plus que 20 secondes. Sans perdre un instant, Andrew fonce sur la porte à grand coup d'épaule. La porte cède après quelques coups. Ilse précipite dehors en courant, tandis que le souffle de l'explosion lui chauffe le dos et le pousse au sol.


	4. 4 Jusqu'a l'aube

Note: Aucun droits… tous les droits à DC Comics

4. Jusqu'à l'aube

Il atterrit à demi sur le bitume froid et à demi sur Sara. Il se redresse rapidement et dépose Sara sur ces genoux la serrant contre lui. Il lève les yeux tentant de se situé. Il sont non loin du port. Le braisier intense et la fumée aura tôt fait d'ameuter les secours. Comme de fait, il entends au loin les sirènes.

Andrew : Tiens bon Sara, je t'en supplies… Écoute… Les sirènes… les secours arrivent.

Les premières lumières des véhicules d'urgence illuminent les ombres environnantes. Andrew est rapidement aveuglé par les lumières du camion échelle des pompiers. Un des pompiers descend, mais dans le contre-jour des lumières du véhicule d'urgence, Andrew ne le reconnais pas.

Pompier : Oh mon Dieu… Andrew… Andrew tu es couvert de sang, ça va?

Andrew : Carter, appelle vite une ambulance…

Lentement il décolle Supergirl pour que Carter la voit. Il ne voit pas le visage de son ami, mais par la raideur de son corps, il comprends que Carter cherche à comprendre.

Andrew : Carter… je t'en prie… elle n'a pas beaucoup de temps.

Carter parti en courant vers le camion. Quelques instant plus tard il reviens avec une trousse de premiers soins, tandis que le reste de son équipe s'attaque au brasier.

Carter : J'ignore si on en a vraiment besoin. Dépose-la.

Andrew dépose doucement le corps inanimé de Sara sur le bitume. Carter se penche sur Supergirl et tâte son pouls.

Carter : Andrew… je n'ai aucun pouls.

Andrew : Non c'est impossible!

Andrew colle son oreille sur la poitrine de Supergirl. Aucun mouvement aucun bruit.

Andrew : Carter… Des pinces. Faut lui enlever ça et vite.

Il désigne les menottes de Kryptonite. Carter se lève et se dépêche vers le camion, tandis qu'Andrew débute la réanimation. Carter reviens avec des pinces à métal. Après quelques instants, il a réussi à libéré les poignets de Supergirl.

Andrew : Éloigne ça d'elle au plus vite.

L'ambulance arrive au même instant. Un des ambulanciers arrivent et s penche près de Carter.

Ambulancier : Merde… c'est Supergirl?

Andrew : Oui… je n'ai plus de pouls.

Ambulancier : Défibrillateur! VITE!

Un autre ambulancier accours avec le défibrillateur. Il installe les électrodes et tout le monde recule pour laisser la charge passer. Le corps de Supergirl sursaute sous l'impact.

Ambulancier : Aucun pouls… je vais continuer le RCR…

L'autre ambulancier tente d'emmener Andrew au loin pour panser son épaule.

Andrew : Lâchez moi!

Ambulancier 2 : Je dois vous soigner… agent Stern.

Andrew : J'ai dit… lâchez-moi!

Ambulancier 1 : Dégagez…

Une seconde secousse parcoure le corps de Supergirl.

Ambulancier 1 : Nous avons un pouls… vite un brancard.

Rapidement, Supergirl est installé et attachée au brancard. Puis ils hissent la civière dans l'ambulance. Andrew s'y dirige.

Ambulancier 1 : Monsieur vous devriez faire soigner cette…

Andrew : Je ne la quittes pas… compris?!

L'ambulance démarre sur les chapeaux de roue. Andrew s'installe près d'elle.

Andrew : Tiens bon…

Arrivé à l'hôpital, Supergirl est rapidement prise en charge par l'équipe de l'urgence. Andrew essai de parler à un des medecins. Mais personne ne l'écoute. Il entre finalement dans la salle.

Infirmière : Vous ne pouvez entré ici monsieur.

Andrew : Je dois parler au médecin… C'est urgent…

Un des médecins se retourne.

Andrew : Elle a été empoissonnée… Le liquide lui a été versé de force dans la bouche.

Médecin : Comment… euh… je veux dire quel poison.

Andrew : Kryptonite liquide.

Medecin : Merci… allez-vous faire soigner Monsieur.

Andrew : Non je reste… Il y a autre chose monsieur…

Médecin : Oui…

Andrew : Hum… approchez.

Le médecin se rapproche. Andrew chuchotte dans l'oreille du médecin.

Andrew : Je sais que ce n'est pas la priorité, mais … il l'ont aussi violer… J'étais là… Je ne peux pas la laisser…

Le médecin retient sa respiration. Se retournant vers le corps inanimé de Supergirl.

Médecin : Bien. Infirmiere Johnson, veuillez vérifier la blessure de monsieur ici. Préparez un tube gastrique nous allons tenter d'enlever le plus de poison de son système.

Puis il se retourne vers Andrew.

Médecin : Je ne peux rien garantir Monsieur… Il faudrait contacter son père…

Andrew : Oui, je vais faire le nécessaire.

L'infirmière pousse Andrew hors de la pièce.

Médecin : Je vous tiens au courant, Elle n'est pas loin. Si on la déplace on vous avise. Ne vous en faites pas.

Andrew suit à contre cœur l'infirmière hors de la salle. Une fois les portes franchi, Andrew s'arrête.

Andrew : Je ne vais pas plus loin.

Infirmière : Il faut vous soigner. Venez prenons la salle juste à côté.

Andrew soupire. Dans un coin, de la salle d'attente de l'urgence une télé diffuse les infos. Soudain en plein écran, la photo de Supergirl étendue sur le sol que McVan a pris apparaît. Puis la présentatrice parle en montrant la photo de McVan. Le son étant coupé Andrew ne comprends pas ce qui est dit, mais visiblement l'info a coulé. Voyant que l'infirmière regarde la télé aussi, il se demande ce que les gens penseront.

Andrew : La bonne nouvelle c'est que son père doit être au courant maintenant.

Infirmière : Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne chose mon petit.

L'infirmière le fait entrée dans la salle et li enlève doucement la chemise. La plaie n'est pas belle a voir. La blessure est meurtrie par les chocs répétés contre la porte et par la chute sur le bitume.

Andrew : Pourquoi dites-vous ça?

Infirmière : Vous n'êtes pas sûrement papa vous. Pour un parent, rien n'est plus cher à nos yeux que nos enfants. Pour Superman, c'est sans aucun doute pareille. Dieu sait comment il peut réagir… Je vais aller chercher un médecin pour vérifier votre blessure avant que je ne la bande.

Andrew : Bien.

Elle sort laissant Andrew seul avec ses pensées. Perdu au loin dans ses souvenirs traumatisants de la soirée, il n'entends pas la porte s'ouvrir. L'instant d'après il sursaute sous la sensation désagréable de l'aiguille qui le pique.

Médecin : Un analgésique Monsieur Stern. Pour calmer la douleur et réduire l'enflure.

Andrew : hummm

Médecin : Vilaine blessure… Comment c'est arrivé?

Andrew : J'ai tenter de l'aider… Supergirl.

Médecin : Ne vous en faites pas, elle est entre bonne main. Et son père vient d'arriver…

Andrew tente de se lever.

Médecin : Vous irez dès que je vous aurez fait un point pour fermer ça et un pansement. D'accord?

Andrew : … ok

Andrew patiente tandis que le médecin fait ses points et que l'infirmière lui fait son bandage. Dans sa tête, c'est infernal. Il ne veut que retourner auprès d'elle… Elle… Sara… sa partenaire… Supergirl… non Sara. Une fois le bandage mis et l'attèle installée, Andrew se précipite hors de la chambre vers la salle où se trouve Sara. Dans la fenêtre de la porte il aperçoit l'imposante carrure de Superman. Ce dernier discute avec le médecin. Son regard glisse sur la civière au centre de la pièce. Un tas de gens s'active encore autour de Sara, qui semble encore inconsciente. En poussant la porte, seul le bip bip des machine et audible. Tout le monde chuchote.

Superman se retourne d'un coup vers lui. Son regard froid le transperce une seconde avant qu'il s'adoucisse et lui sourit vaguement. Il fait un signe de tête au médecin et se dirige vers Andrew.

Andrew : Comment va-t-elle?

Superman : Pour l'instant, elle est stable. Ils ont réussi a retirer la majorité du poison de son estomac.

Andrew : Elle va s'en sortir?

Superman : Il n'y a plus beaucoup de Kryptonite en elle mais suffisamment pour causer du tort… Elle doit tenir d'ici l'aube. Le soleil l'aidera.

Tous les deux regarde Supergirl lutter pour sa respiration.

Superman : Le médecin m'a dit que c'est vous qui l'aviez trouvée?

Andrew : Pas tout à fait…

Andrew se passe la main sur la nuque, mal à l'aise. Que fera Superman quand il saura qu'il sait qui est vraiment Supergirl… Il chuchote très faiblement, sachant que Superman comprendra parfaitement bien et que les autres n'entendront rien.

Andrew : Je patrouillais les docks avec Sara quand nous sommes tombés sur les fous qui lui ont fait ça.

Superman : Oh!...

Andrew : Je suis si désolé... J'aurai dû les empêcher… J'aurai dû l'aider…

Superman : Ne sois pas si dur avec toi Andrew. Tu as fait ton possible, j'en suis sûr. J'ai confiance en ma fille, je sais qu'elle combattra la kryptonite. Tu devrais rentré chez toi te reposer.

Andrew : Non, si cela ne vous dérange pas je préfère rester.

Superman : Non ça ne me dérange pas. Mais fias moi plaisir et assit toi… tu es terriblement pâle.

Andrew s'assit sur une chaise et fixe du regard la silhouette de Sara. Peu à peu le personnel se disperse. Certains partent et d'autre reviennent. Lentement le temps passe. Puis les premiers rayons de soleil pointent le bout de leur nez. Rapidement la vie reprends dans la salle. On ouvre les volets à pleins et colle le lit sur la fenêtre. Andrew se lève et debout, aux côtés de Superman, assiste ébahi à la magie du soleil.


End file.
